Conventionally, flat panel detectors have uniform resolution. However there could be instances where a high-resolution image of an anatomy or part of the anatomy may be required. For instance, in some of the imaging applications, one part of the anatomy may need to be imaged at high resolution and for certain other parts lower resolution may suffice. For example, smaller features need to be imaged at high resolution to analyze them properly. Currently for various purposes, flat panel detectors with different resolutions are used. For example, to obtain a high-resolution image, a high-resolution flat panel detector is used.
Using multiple detectors is not a feasible method to obtain a multi resolution image.
Hence it will be beneficial to have a flat panel detector with a multi resolution capability to provide the optimum utility and image quality based on clinical need or resolution requirement.